Kitty-Kat Origins
by amusingstar
Summary: Kitty-Kat was forever meant to be alone and thus constantly tried to find someone to relieve that loneliness. Forever shunned by her father, Bruce, she now has to make it on her own.
1. I

Summary: Bruce adopts a girl out of guilt and raises her more like a pet he can neglect. She gets a new name and gets driven by the desire to become a partner to Batman, a position taken over by Dick Grayson. She starts slowly developing strange cat like abilities and after a tragic accident gets a mentor in Catwoman, thus her life starts spiraling out of control influencing her to become one of Gotham's greatest enemies.

I'm not good with summaries and this is more of a first of three installments and since I consider it to be the origin it might start out truly boring in the beginning, but I believe that her mentality at the time when she is young all the way to the end is important to understand some of the decisions made in the stories in all the characters. Action starts slightly in the 3-4th chapter, but it's still when she is a child and you will understand later what they are truly about. Nothing is what meets the eye. As I said the start is all narration so if you don't want to bear the pain of possible bored-ness, skip it to I don't know, maybe I'll mark a chapter with a star or something for you guys with the beginning of the true start of the action. The boring stories might take 2 or 3 more chapters. You have been warned, but please be patient with it, you won't regret it, I hope.


	2. Little Pussy Kat, Where art thou? 1 & 2

**Kitty-Kat**

**Chapter 1:**_ Little Pussy Kat, Where art thou?_

Dedication: Taylor Swift – Haunted

* * *

Disclaimer: I do own Batman or anything associated with DC and Marvel. It starts out slow, so please bear with it till later chapters.

* * *

There are many stories in this world, heard and unheard. The ones that we hear are usually the ones that we see, either through a newspaper or news report or even in real life. We know our story, we know the story of others, those close to us or not. Fact is there is always someone that knows. There is always someone that knows at least one of your secret, big or not.

But what if there is no one like that? What if you are all alone, not physically, but psychically? What if there is no one you can share your secrets with? What then? Would you survive? Would you survive the loneliness? Or would you try to find someone you can share those secrets with?

This is the story of one such person. This is the story of someone that due to different circumstances found herself to always be alone and thus constantly tried to find someone to relieve that loneliness. Unfortunately for her, she always did it in the most unconventional way.

This is the story of one such person. This is the story of Kitty-Kat!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Lonely Kats, lonely passions_

Dedication: VNV Nation – Illusion

* * *

I always found myself to be alone in this world. No mother, no father, no sister. They had all eventually abandoned me. My father left when I was little, accusing my mother of not being faithful, thus we were not his actual children. My mother killed when I was barely 4 and my sister ran away the very same day. She was much too young to take responsibility for me it seems.

I thought I was going to be okay. There was a man there, present when my mother's kidnapper killed her right in front of our very eyes, unfortunately. He offered both me and my sibling a place to live muttering something along the lines that it was his fault since he couldn't offer assistance in time. I didn't get it, I still don't. How would it be his fault? He was just a normal day to day man. There was nothing he could do, especially not against a mutant. For that was what he was, my mother's murderer that is. He looked somewhat like a feral cat, a deranged one, but my memory from that time is foggy so I can't really remember exactly.

It was going to be fine, perfect even. That's what I thought. While I now had a surrogate father, what I didn't realize was that love was never guaranteed and in this case it sure wasn't in the contract. He was a billionaire, a drunken fool that could care less about anything that was going on around him, except for the bimbos he was constantly with. The media characterized him that way, anyway. I saw him in a different way. He was a hard man, hard as steel. Though of course not bodily like Superman, I think he's the only one that made of steel in that sense.

But my new daddy was…emotionless, I guess. He didn't care much about what I was doing, he hardly asked, if ever. Alfy got me covered in that sense, but while butlers take care of you and all, love is a different story. I knew he loved me in his own way, but the love I craved, the love I needed was never there.

There was something strange about him though. Each and every night he would disappear from the house and while my belief was that he was somewhere at an event or partying or maybe with one of the blond bimbos he always reappeared with the morning rays and always always acted like he was never gone.

It was weird. Most likely he thought me stupid, what would a toddler know about life, but I wasn't, something was amiss and I knew it. A mystery, that was what it was and I loved them. It did take me awhile but I did find out what they, both daddy and Alfy, were hiding from me. My new parent was in fact the rat man!


	3. Obsessive Puss-Kat 1 & 2

**Chapter 3:** _Obsessive kitty, have you found your mousey?_

Dedication: The Cranberries – Dreams

* * *

Disclaimer: I do own Batman or anything associated with DC and Marvel. It starts out slow, so please bear with it till later chapters.

* * *

Years went by and my desire to connect with daddy increased, also somewhere along the line I realized…the only way to do so is by becoming a rat man like him. By helping him keep Gotham safe, I would 100% gain his respect and thus he would at least look me in the eye, but I didn't know how to do that. Who would? We don't know how to become a doctor or police man when we're kids. The

prospect of college and similar things are pretty low on our minds. We know the terms from our parents, but not the way they work.

That was a problem for me as well. Rat man existed, but how it came to be…that was a mystery. At this point I knew everything came from somewhere. Babies come from mommies, day comes from the sun, night from the moon, but rat man…I had no idea.

Alfred was concerned with my obsession, though he knew only that I adored rat man to a compulsive degree.

The solution came to me when I was 6. At the time I noticed the way some acrobats moved on TV and by connecting it with gymnasts and a few karate movies with Jackie Chan I knew what I had to do. So the begging came in the form of a small blond girl imploring a dear old butler of hers, after her surrogate father simply ignored her – him saying "yes, that's nice Georgia' to everything she said was a clear sign that he wasn't even listening. It took weeks, but Alfred finally gave in and made the subtle suggestions to his employer of her taking a few gymnastic – for entertainment and health's sake – and a few combat classes – for protection in case one of them wasn't there to protect her. It worked and I was finally one step closer to my greatest wish, but we all know how wishes rarely come true. My own would also take that path but in the form of a boy slightly older than me, one that I would love with all my heart, but also loath with the greatest passion. My suffering was just beginning for in the new few months, the little blue eyed boy was to arrive and I still didn't realize my insignificant role in that house and it would remain so for years to come, my one and only requiem.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _Little queen, little queen, is that your tomcat?_

Dedication: He Is We – Happily Ever After

* * *

The first time Dick Grayson entered Wayne Manor, he couldn't say he was impressed. He was numb more than anything, he could care less, but Bruce understood and that was at least something. That was mostly the reason he could come here with him, though anything was better than The Home. The Gotham orphanage was the perfect environment for homeless children, ha! He could burst out laughing at the notoriety of the thought. It was hell and back. He _never_ wanted to go back there, _ever_!

Even so, he knew, he understood. Nothing will be the way it was when was still an acrobat. The days of the circus and his parents were over, long gone. Now he had to live in an old looming mansion with just two other people living in it, but no matter how full the house would have been, the loneliness would never go away.

Bruce Wayne was distant no matter how much in common the two had, but truth be told, he could never fault him for it for he too was the same. Bruce was nothing more than a guardian, no matter how much time would pass he would never be his father and he never wanted him to be either. He preferred to remember his old man just the way he was. Dick didn't need a new one. Even if his family had fallen to their deaths, they were still family and nothing would ever change that, especially not a man with too much money to spare. Dick and Bruce had nothing but respect for each other and that was the way it would always remain and never change.

"Hello?" Dick was startled at once. The sound was pipsqueak-y, like nothing he ever heard before. Could mice talk? No that was an impossible though. He looked left and then right but nothing came into his visual field.

"Hi!" there it was again, coming from above he could deduce and there she was, a small slender kid with a mop of gold tresses. She was leaning over the upper levels balustrade in order to get a better look at him and Richard was sure that if she leaned just a little bit more she would fall, but said nothing of it, mostly due to Bruce, who was yelling next to him as soon as he saw the smaller creature.

"Georgiana! Get away from there! I thought I told you to stay in your room!" the girl lowered herself and cowered slightly behind the railing.

"But, I heard you were to bring a new brother home. I just wanted to see him. Besides it was Alfred that told me to go to bed, not you dad." She barely muttered the last bit, maybe in hopes of Bruce not hearing her, but he obviously did for he only got angrier.

"No matter! Go back to your room. Now! It's long past you bedtime, anyway." Georgiana only nodded, admitting defeat, but only brightened more after that. It only puzzled Dick more so. She once again leaned over the railing and spoke to him in the brightest voice he has ever heard ever since his parents' death, it reminded him of the luster of the circus, of home.

"I'm Georgiana Wayne! It would seem that you're my new brother! Nice to meet you! I have to go now, but welcome to Wayne Manor!" she turned right with the intention of going to her room but stopped once and turned to Dick once more.

"Almost forgot! What's your name?"

"Richard." He garbled, fidgeting. This was making him all the more uncomfortable by the minute, but somehow he found a bit of strength and he could speak louder. "Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick!" She smiled a thousand watt smile.

"I think I like Richard more. Good night, Richard. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight…" Maybe it wouldn't be as somber as he expected, living here. Somehow he couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. A Kat's First kiss

**Chapter 5:**_ A Kat's First kiss_

Dedication: Parachute – Kiss me slowly

* * *

Disclaimer: I do own Batman or anything associated with DC and Marvel. It starts out slow, so please bear with it till later chapters.

* * *

Alfred was preparing dinner when the new Master Richard came through the door. That day Master Bruce decided it was better that he pick Dick up from school. Alfred knew that he was starting to care for the boy more than he was willing to admit. Little Miss Georgiana was currently next to him pretending to help him, but he knew from experience that she was there only for the cookies.

"Miss Georgiana, please put those back from where you took them. You'll ruin your appetite." Little Ana caught red handed dropped the cookie back in its jar and grinned sheepishly at Alfred. The old man was starting to catch on way too quick after the few years that she lived there, but that was why she loved him more and more for it, he was like a grandfather to her.

"Sorry."

The kitchen door creaked open and in came Bruce and little Dick, only that the boy didn't seem all that well, observed Alfred. Georgiana gasped in shock as they both turned to her. Half of Dick's face was swollen, his lip split with blood and one of his eyes had such a deep shade of purple some would mistake it for black, he could barely keep his eye half open.

"Master Bruce! Might I inquire what has happened?" asked Alfred setting the towel he had in his hands back on the counter. At the same time Georgiana ran to Richard fussing over him, making the boy sulk even more than he already did, phrases of "Stop it!" or "I said I was fine." being deciphered on the boys lips from time to time, but the blonde was unrelenting.

Bruce sighed. "He got into a fight. Another boy seems to have insulted him and as a response Dick attacked him. This is the result" retold Bruce waving his hand towards Dick and continued. "and a 5 day suspension, as well as being grounded for a month."

Dick's face darkened at Bruce words and yelled in rage at him startling Georgiana.

"That was not my fault and you know it! He was the one that…that…" he trembled at his words, but Bruce was no more impressed.

"The fact that you jumped to a fight so fast is reason for you to be punished and learn from your mistakes. Now I would like you to go to your room and only come down for dinner."

"Fine!" and he retreated up the stairs.

"Richard! Richard, wait!" but the boy ignored her. She turned to Alfred and her father in hope of some real answers, but none of them appeared to give importance to anything at the moment. Thus since the tension in the room was so thick, she preferred to retreat to her own room till a latter time.

"Let us hope that that was a good answer to young Dick problems, Master Bruce."

"I hope so too, Alfred. I hope so too." The fact that the man might have made an error when dealing with the boy remained hanging in the air.

* * *

Thou night came and dinner passed, a certain Dick Grayson gave no sign of life. Both adults were slightly concerned about him, but conceded with Alfred checking on him after dinner. He was not in his room. There was no sign of him having run away and after verifying his detectors, Bruce was relieved to find him still under the mansions roof. The two decided to leave him alone to cool off until the next morning then have a talk with him. He also gave a stern lecture to the only girl in the house to not disturb him in his brooding period. She obviously wouldn't listen, he need not know after all.

The problem was that he truly was _nowhere_ in the house. Not in the pantry, not in the garage, not in the game room, heck not even in her room. Hmm, where could he have gone? "Aha!" she knew, she definitely knew what the bird had been up to. It was so obvious, even to her, a small little girl.

He was a former acrobat from a circus. His mother's nickname for him was Robin, a fact not even Bruce or Alfred knew. He loved the height, he loved the night, he was a bird bursting in his need for freedom. The only thing she didn't know was which window he used. The Wayne Manor had 104 rooms of which about half or less of those had a connection to one part of the roof. This would surely be difficult, she mused. The only way to find out which one he used exactly was to try all of them, just her luck. It took almost 2 hours and a trip to her room curtsey of both Bruce and Alfred to finally find him.

"There you are!" Georgiana exclaimed hanging out of a second floor closet window. She barely found the room. If she hadn't tripped on the carpet in her run, she would most definitely have ignored the enclosed space. "Why does a closet have a window anyway?" the question was murmured, more of a self note for further study into it. Yes, later, later, now there are more important things to worry about. She climbed out the window as well and making a few careful steps settled herself next to Richard.

"What happened? Why are you here?" but either the boy didn't hear her or just didn't care and was ignoring her. She seemed dazed in a way, as if the world had crashed onto his shoulders and was now trying his hardest not to care or simply didn't know what to do. After more silence, Georgiana moved her gaze from him and simply looked in the same direction he was. The Wayne estate stretched out from there, all of its ground and trees and plains and bushes and just beyond that, Gotham. It looked like a nice, beautiful city from there, nothing disturbing about it, just quiet and peaceful. They both knew the opposite. While the girl didn't have any bad experiences in Gotham herself, she always saw the catastrophes on the news and Richard, poor Richard, experienced it first hand with the death of his parents.

"The other guy said that both I and my parents were nothing but circus freaks and that they deserved to die." Her face suddenly wiped around to him in shock, the movement so fast that her neck creaked at the strain and a sudden painful jolt started settling in at the base of her throat that might possibly bruise tomorrow. He spoke so softly that she almost didn't hear; if she hadn't been right next to him at the time, she wouldn't have.

"I couldn't just let him say whatever he wanted. I thought Bruce understood that. I believed that I would someday avenge my parent's murder and I don't know…thought that maybe now that I was living here, I was actually living among people that understood and supported me. While I understand why Bruce isn't really that close to anyone and I respect that, in fact, if he was acting all parent-y, I would have left this place a long time ago, still…Bruce isn't the person I thought he was and I don't know if I want to stay here anymore. This so not 'aster…" Georgiana smiled, she loved his occasional weird use of words.

Once upon a time she faced the same problem. Who would want to live with a drunken rich guy that didn't care about anything other than his next drink and the next dame to grace his bed, but she knew now he wasn't like that. She knew what he did at night. Her curiosity got the better of her and one way or another discovered the bat cave accidentally. How Bruce still didn't know about that was a mystery, maybe he did and he just didn't say anything. All the more reason to work hard and have him acknowledge her and maybe one day she would be his very own partner, the first among many. Until then she wouldn't tell a soul of the secret she knew.

She took a deep breath, cheery at the topic. This might make Richard annoyed, but she didn't care, Bruce was more than he though and she had to make him understand without revealing too much.

"Maybe you should give it another change."That got his attention at least. "I mean, you've been here only half a year. Daddy has a hard time dealing with things, but he is doing it in his own way. Not necessarily the way you think he is. Who knows, maybe you'll discover a whole new side to him. I've lived with him for 3 year and I still don't know everything about, but from time to time he shows potential."

"3 years? I thought it was only 2." The blonde was a bit miffed.

"I'm actually 7 you know, only a year and a half younger than you."

Dick was shocked. "You mean your birthday passed recently?"

"Yeah, but we don't really celebrate it since we don't know exactly when my birthday is, so daddy and Alfred keep the prospect open in case we find out about my past someday. Anyway, the thing is that even with its ups and down, I'm happy. I would also like to have my family with me, my mom, my dad, my sister, but I'm glad that I get to stay with you guys when my family isn't around anymore." Richard became pensive once more. He was sad now, most likely thinking once again about his family. Georgiana didn't say anything, the silence more of a silent comfort than any pity words would prove to be.

"I saw dad and another lady doing those strange things again today." While pity words she couldn't provide, changing the subject was a thing she was good at. Maybe lighting the mood was good for her new big brother.

"You mean kissing." The boy turned to her a confused look on his face. She just stared back at him curios to learn more.

"Is that what it's called? How do you know?"

"My mom and dad did it all the time. Dad explained to me that it's something people that love each other do." This just got her more curios and confused.

"You mean the way we love one another?" Richard pondered the question for a few seconds before responding unsure.

"I…guess." Georgiana was all the more miffed. She knew that her new dad and all those ladies he sauntered around didn't love each other. She never saw one of them more than once, that couldn't be love, now could it? "But dad and all of those ladies don't love each other, do they? If they did we wouldn't see them around here only once, would we."

"I guess you're right, but why do people kiss then?" Aaa, children and the mysteries of kissing.

Georgiana shook her head, she barely knew what kissing entailed exactly, not to mention the reason why people did it. "Don't know, but I wonder what it's like."

As any other child her age, she was curios. Why people did this, why they did that, how this and that was created and why, but kissing… She'd seen Bruce do it, many times in fact and the girls he was doing it with always seems to like it, so she also wonder. What was it like exactly that adults like doing it so often.

"I don't know, but do you wanna find out?" Georgiana couldn't help but nod. Of course she did. Richard looked nervous suddenly. He was playing intently with his hands all of a sudden and gazed at her in an almost shy way. "Then do you wanna try it? I mean with me?"

The girl was startled. She did want to know what kissing entailed, but was it alright to do it with Richard. He did say that it was okay to do it between people that loved each other and they loved each other like sibling, so it had to be alright, right?

"Ok…" she muttered softly, shy as well, surprisingly. Dick gulped, blushing, but turned to her, all the while gripping her shoulders. It hurt, but she said nothing of it, starting to blush herself under the intensity of Richard's gaze. The boy suddenly started to lean into her and Georgiana was startled by the movement, all of a sudden afraid. Her hands started sweating, her beat pulsing just a little bit louder than before. She didn't know what to make of this, she was just a girl. The only moments when she felt like this was when she was afraid. Maybe that was it?

Then slightly like a feather she felt a very soft pressure on her lips. Right away she snapped out of her wandering thought and moved her eyes in front of her. Richard had his eyes closed, his blush all the more discernible, his grip all the more tighter. It felt…strange, like nothing she has experienced before. It felt good…like a feather bed, it made her dizzy. She started closing her eyes as well, but Dick moved away right then. She was dazed and so was he, but only for a few seconds. He snapped out of it quickly and covered his face with his arm. All Georgiana did at the moment was touch her lips lightly with her fingers. She was so bemused that all she could do was nod when he garbled a barely audible "I think it's better if we don't do this again." Now if only she could stop the butterflies that running a havoc inside her stomach.

* * *

The next morning Georgiana woke up to a sight that made her vaguely uncomfortable. Both Richard and Bruce were in the hallway, her dad telling Richard all about how this place would always be a home for him. They all smiled at that, Richard and Bruce, even Alfred. She felt left out and somewhat envious. No, she wasn't jealous; she was not, for she knew that he loved them both just as much, didn't he?

Her being was flooded by a small barely there pain, she didn't even notice it, but Alfred did see her, as well as the wounded expression she wore.


End file.
